Leadership, Planning and Evaluation: Summary/Abstract Internal and external HDFCCC Leadership and Advisory Groups provide a robust mechanism for evaluating Center-wide priorities and activities, reviewing individual programs and shared resources, and providing an infrastructure to carry out responses to review processes such as those described above. Through these various forums, Ashworth has connections to receive feedback from and provide feedback to UCSF research and clinical leadership, peers in other research and clinical departments, HDFCCC executive leadership, HDFCCC members, CCSG components, members of the catchment area community, and leaders from other institutions and cancer centers. The HDFCCC leadership groups and advisory groups include: (1) the Executive Leadership Group; (2) the Senior Leadership Group; (3) the Scientific Leadership Group; (4) the Cancer Center Clinical Research Oversight Committee; (5) the Cancer Clinical Governance Board; (6) Research Program Meetings; (7) the Internal Advisory Board; (8) the Community Advisory Board; and (9) the External Advisory Board.